1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an aerosol container. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an aerosol container provided with an easy-to-operate push button.
2. Description of the Related Art
People suffering from various diseases, such as Parkinson, or children find difficulty in operating push button of an aerosol container because of lack of sufficient strength. Hence, there is a need for an aerosol container that has an easy-to-operate push button.
Several designs for various aerosol containers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, includes an aerosol container with an easy-to-operate push button that requires minimal strength to operate and hence operable by children and people suffering from various diseases and have less physical strength.
Applicant believes that a related reference corresponds to a U.S. Pat. No. 9,889,982 filed by Silgan Dispensing Systems Inc for aerosol actuators, devices, and methods of making and using the same. The Silgan Dispensing System Inc reference discloses an aerosol actuator that includes a “toggle” feature allowing an aerosol product to be actuated by pressing the toggle actuator from any direction. However, presence of toggle feature makes the mechanism of actuator complex.
Another related application is U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,906 by Barry Michael for an air movement indicating device. The patent application ‘906 discloses an air movement indicating device with a trigger attached to cap. Trigger includes a handle portion and a nozzle actuation portion attached to handle portion. However, the handle portion extends from the cap in which nozzle actuation portion is provided thus rendering the trigger mechanism complex.
Other documents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.